Por no escuchar
by Princess Shiori
Summary: ¿Que haran Inu y Miroku con sus nuevos poderes? ¿que consecuencias le traera usarlos? Lean 2 capitulo up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Princess Shiori, y este es mi primer fan fic. Bueno es algo corto asi que no se quejen despues, por que estan advertidos. La idea para este fan fic la saque de la pelicula "Lo que ellas quieren" (veanlo, la recomiendo) no se si la vieron o no, espero que no asi se llevan una sorpresa.  
Sin más que decir les presento mi fan fic

Por no escuchar...

Aome: InuYasha, abajo! Cuando aprenderas a hacerme caso!I  
Shippo (le saca la lengua a Inu)  
Inu: Oye, Aome eres una caprichosa, siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras, no soy tu mascota!  
Aome: Abajo, abajo,abajo!  
(La discusión sigue y Sango y Miroku la escuchan desde la otra punta del bosque) N.A¿Que hacen en la otra punta del bosque?  
Miroku (mientras corta leña): Siempre estan peleando  
Sango: Al final Aome tiene razón, Inuyasha nunca le hace caso, estuvo a punto de morir...  
Miroku (no le hace caso): Si, si, la señorita Aome es una bocona como todas las mujeres  
Sango (a punto de reventar) y que mujer no lo estaria: No puedo creer que diga eso, usted siempre le pide para tener un hijo a cada mujer que se le presenta y despues dice eso!  
Miroku (sin prestar ni pizca de atención): Si, si ,si...  
(Sango se enfada y se va antes de arrancarle la cabeza con el boomerang)  
En el camino se encuentra con Aome que esta muy enojada  
Sango: Hola , ya iba para alla  
Aome: No te molestes (le muestra su mochila) ya me iba  
Sango¿A donde?  
Aome: A mi época¿quieres venir? veo que estas muy enojada, creo que unas cuantas noches lejos de los hombres nos van a hacer muy bien  
Sango: Claro!  
Aome: Dejemosle una nota a los chicos  
Sango: No te molestes ni se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos  
Aome (firmando la nota): Ya está!  
Sango: Vamonos!  
(Aome y Sango se van)  
(Miroku regresa al campamento)  
Inu: Oye Miroku ¿sabes dónde esta Aome?  
Miroku: No, no lo se, tampoco se donde esta Sango, la perdí de vista despues de haber cortado la leña  
Inu: Mira, ahi esta Kirara! Tal vez ella sepa algo  
(Kirara entra dentro de la casa donde acampan y sale con las cosas de Sango y su plato de comida)  
Inu: Oye! Espera¿No sabes donde estan las chicas? (Kirara se va corriendo sin mirar para atras)  
Inu: Ja! gatos! nunca los entendí, por suerte soy mitad perro, porque sino (apretando su puño)  
Miroku: Va a ser mejor estar unos dias sin chicas  
Inu: No, necesitamos encontrar el último fragmento! Te has peleado con Sango ¿no es asi?  
Miroku: Solo una peleita chiquitita...  
Inu: Si, yo tambien pelee con Aome, baa, que remedio! tendremos que pasar la noche solos¿ oye donde esta Shippo?  
Miroku: Fue a visitar la tumba de su padre, como quedaba a pocos metros de aquí  
Inu: Espero que no se meta en problemas  
Mientras en la casa de Aome...  
Aome: Oye Sango ¿por que pelearon Miroku y tú?  
Sango: Lo que pasa es que, dijo que todas las mujeres son unas boconas¡¡¡¡ayyy que coraje!  
Aome: Si tienes razón, oye ¿por que para olvidarnos de esto no comemos helado?  
Sango¿Que es un helado?  
Aome: (Suspiro)  
Mientras en el campamento Inu y Miroku hablan de lo que les dijeron a las chicas mientras comen unas moras silvestres que encontraron (como se notan que no estan las chicas para hacerse cargo)  
Miroku: Oye, estas moras estan ricas  
Inu: Si pero no tan ricas como las papitas que trae Aome  
Nuestro querido hanyou tiene lo que llamamos "papitonitis aguda"  
Inu: No me siento muy bien (se desmaya)  
Miroku: Yo tampoco ( se desmaya tambien)  
Mientras con Shippo  
Shippo: Ya esta, (se da vuelta)  
: Ya esta que? (le dice una voz grave y tenebrosa) Vengo a vengar la muerte de mi padre ¿tu quien eres?  
Shippo: Yo soy el hijo de...  
: El hijo? Imposible, yo soy su hijo! nadie me va a engañar!  
Shippo???????  
(Lo rapta con una red)  
Shippo: Auxilio!

Continuara...

¿Que pasará¿Sango y Aome perdonaran a los chicos¿Lograran las moras matarlos o solo los dejaran en coma un buen tiempo¿Sera verdad que tambien es el hijo del padre de Shippo¿Por que no me pagan por hacer este fan fic¿Por que la sal es salada? Ay, ay, ay!  
Todas estas preguntas (o la mayoria) tendran respuesta en el próximo capitulo  
Si me quieren escribir para amenazarme, felicitarme o mandarme algún premio (dinero preferentemente) lo pueden hacera inunekofanyahoo.es

Princess Shiori


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi Fan fic "Por no escuchar" que es el mejor fan fic que he escrito  
Pretty Kikyou: (Ejem) Que modesta eres  
Sangolex¿Si no? No te lleves todos los créditos  
Princess Shiori: Si es mi fan fic lo escribí e invente yo¡ lo que pasa es que estan celosas!  
Pretty Kikyou: Ja!  
Princess Shiori: Bien entonces ayúdenme a escribir esta segunda parte  
Sangolex: Muy bien, pero nosotras tambien queremos crédito por esto, queremos salir en los nombres despues de la película  
Pretty Kikyou: No es una película  
Sangolex: Pero después que las ayude van a querer hacer una película con esto  
Pretty Kikyou y Princess Shiori¿Quien es la "modesta" ahora?  
Sangolex¡ Mejor empecemos esto de una vez!

Para los que no leyeron el capítulo anterior les hago un pequeño resumen: Miroku le dijo a Sango que todas las mujeres son unas boconas, por otro lado Inu y Aome estaban discutiendo por lo que Aome se enoja y se va, en el camino se encuentra con Sango y le pregunta si no se quiere venir con ella a su época y esta le dice que si. Mientras en el bosque Inu y Miroku hablan de las chicas y comen unas moras que encontraron, y estas los dejan K.O x( . Mientras tanto nuestro querido Shippo va a la tumba de su padre y se encuentra con su ¿hermano?. Bueno aqui les dejo con la segunda parte del fan fic que seguro vale la pena leer ¿no?

Por no escuchar... 2

Mientras Inu y Miroku yacen en el suelo (N.A Dios mio, que cursi! mejor digamos que estan KO, caput, estiraron la pata, ahhhh! me siento mejor.)  
En la casa de Aome  
Aome: Mira este es mi cuento favorito desde que era niña (saca un libro y lo desempolva)  
Sango: Cof,cof! Tiene mucho polvo, por cierto ¿que es un cuento?   
Aome: Es una historia ficticia  
Sango: Ohhhh  
Aome: Bueno, dice asi, habia una vez una niña llamada Alicia que leia a la sombra de un árbol junto con su hermana, en mitad del relato ve a lo lejos un conejo que viene corriendo diciendo: es tarde, es tarde!  
Sango la interrumpe¿Un conejo parlante? Eso no es muy sano ¿o si?  
Aome: Bueno yo no lo escribí, dejame seguir  
Mientras en el bosque  
Inu y miroku: Juguemos en el bosque mientras Kouga no esta, lobo esta? N.A Ejem, estan fuera de escena  
Inu: Oh, disculpa Prin...  
Princess: No, sigan asi, ja,ja,ja,ja  
Se une Sangolex: Si que lindo  
Y Pretty Kikyou: Ja,ja No sabian que bailaban tan bien  
Princess: Bueno sigamos con la historia  
Sangolex: Pero esta bueno hacerles burlas  
Inu: Si siguen asi no actuare mas en sus estupidos fan fics  
Pretty: Si no lo haces Cartoon Network rechazara tus últimos capitulos de la serie y no querras desepcionar a tus queridisimos fans ¿no es asi?  
Inu (chocando los dedos a la mas tipica manera anime): Si  
Princess: Bueno no importa,sigamos  
Princess¿Donde ibamos?  
Sangolex: En la parte donde se SUPONE que estan desmayados (los mira con cara amenazadora)  
Inu y Miroku se tiran al suelo  
Princess: Bueno sigamos  
Inu y Miroku se levantan medios aturdidos por lo que pasó  
Inu: Oye, que nos pasó?  
Miroku: No lo se, nos desmayamos después de comer esas moras raras¿ porque no vamos al pueblo a ver a un medico?  
Inu: Esta bien  
Mientras caminan por el pueblo se dan cuenta de algo...  
En un puesto de frutas...  
Vendedora: Buenos dias señorita¿que le puedo servir?  
Señorita: Unas manzanas por favor  
(" " pensamiento )  
Vendedora: "Oh no, ese monje baboso me pidio para tener hijos una vez, espero que no me vea"  
Miroku se da vuelta  
Miroku: Oiga señorita, disculpe ¿dijo algo?  
Señorita (cubriendose la cara): No, para nada  
Miroku: Me debo estar volviendo loco o esas moras me hicieron peor de lo que pensé  
Siguen caminando por el pueblo y sigue el efecto de las moras esta vez en Inu  
Mujer:" Que lindo perrito"  
Inu: Oye ¿dijiste algo Miroku?  
Miroku: No  
Inu: Me estoy volviendo loco  
Unos minutos despues  
Miroku: Mira ya llegamos  
Inu: Que bien le tengo que hacer unas preguntas al doctor  
Miroku: Yo tambien  
Entran al lugar y ven un monton de mujeres  
Inu y Miroku: Buenos dias (se sientan)  
Mientras esperan empiezan a oir voces y voces y voces, en un momento dado...  
Inu: Oye Miroku  
Miroku: Si  
Inu¿Estas escuchando lo mismo que yo?  
"Que rara las orejas de ese hombre"/ "¿A cuanto estara el kilo de manzanas?"/ "De cena hare..."/Si comi dos rebanadas de pan y una taza de mantequilla, entonces son 342 calorias/  
Inu: Miroku? no me siento bien estoy escuchando voces  
Miroku: Yo tambien las escucho, y tambien las escuché de camino a aquí  
Inu: Esto es raro¿no habran sido las moras?  
Miroku: No seas tonto¿como unas simples moras nos van a hacer ese efecto?  
Inu: No lo se, no te olvides que aqui nada es lo que parece ser  
Miroku: Cierto, pero vamos a ver que es lo que nos dice el medico  
Inu: Si mejor esperemos pero afuera porque me esta dando dolor de cabeza tanto murmullo  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Aome  
Aome: Sango ¿como estaran pasando los chicos?  
Sango (mientras acaricia a Kirara): No lo sé, por una parte no me interesa pero por otro lado me preocupan como habran pasado la noche  
Aome (mientras apronta la mochila con los viveres): Si, a mi tambien, menos mal que esta noche volveremos  
Sango: Si, sin la sopa instantanea deben estar perdidos  
Aome: Deben estar pasandola mal sin nosotras  
Sango: Su Excelencia sabe cocinar  
Aome: Pero Inuyasha no  
Mientras con Shippo se encuentra en un calabozo medio inconsciente  
Shippo: Ay! mi cabecita, que golpe me di¿en donde estoy? Que feo lugar. Tengo que salir de aqui como sea, encima Aome me dejo solito, ni siquiera me llevó a su época  
: Ya has despertado, me imagino que querras saber quien soy  
Shippo: Si  
: Bueno te voy a decir la verdad yo soy ...  
Mientras con Inu y Miroku  
Miroku: Oye porque no nos vamos y vemos otro día al medico (pone cara de haber pensado un plan de lo mas ingenioso)  
Inu (lo mira): Oye monje lividinoso, podre leer la mentes las mujeres pero tambien se lo que estas pensando, te conozco demasiado bien  
Miroku¿A si¿Y que estoy pensando?  
Inu: Pues no lo sé  
Miroku (se cae a la mejor manera Anime): (Se para) Entonces dejame hablar, usaremos este poder para saber que es lo que piensan Sango y la señorita Aome, entonces solamente oiremos cumplidos de ellas  
Inu (entuciasmado): Y no mas ABAJOS  
Mir (se frota la cabeza): Y no mas Hiraikotsu en mi pobre cabeza  
Inu: Si va a ser muy bueno descansar un poco de todo eso (Pero se da cuenta de algo) ¿Y cuando se nos acabe el poder?  
Miroku: No te preocupes, lo disfrutaremos hasta que podamos  
Inu: Espero que sea permanente  
Miroku (mientras se encaminan de nuevo al campamento): Yo tambien, yo tambien  
Ya en el campamento  
Inu: Me ruge el estómago  
Miroku: A mi tambien, ya esta oscureciendo  
Inu: Si, por lo general a esta hora Aome y Sango comenzaban a preparar la comida  
Miroku: Si...  
Inu (oliendo algo en el aire): Oye, huelo el aroma de Aome y Sango  
Mirku (entuciasmado)¿En serio?  
Detras de los arbustos se mueve algo y... ¡Sorpresa!  
Inu: Mira son las chicas  
Miroku: Tienes razon!  
Aome (arrastrando la enorme mochila) : Oye ¿Desde cuando se alegran tanto de vernos?  
Sango: No lo se, desde que les traemos comida  
Inu: Vengan, sentemosnos al rededor de la fogata  
Se sientan todos a hablar de lo sucedido y...

Aome y Sango no saben que sus dias de Abajo y Hiraikotsu se acabaron ¿por ahora o para siempre¿Quien sera el que secuestro a Shippo? Bueno, los dejo con estas incognitas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
